Balto, Inuyasha style
by Invisible Firebending Ninja
Summary: Inuyasha is an outcast who almost know one believed in, but when an epidemic sticks Tokyo, is he the only hope left for the city? InuKag. In Loving Memory Of Maxine Stanerd.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Balto, even though there both so awesome...

**I'm putting myself and my grandma on my mothers side in place of Rosy and her granddaughter. At first glance it may seem a little conceded, but how many of us wish we were in a movie like Balto, also I always wanted to inhabit the Inuyasha Universe. Besides, Balto was the last movie me and my grandma watch together before she...well, you get the idea. I loved my grandma and this fic is respectfully dedicated to her. Enjoy!**

CH.1:INTRO

Ohio, America 2002; Late Summer

**Rockpaw:** We've been walking around for hours, can we go to the beach?

**Grandma: **I think the real problem is that you don't want summer vacation to be over.

**Rp**: I dread it.

**Gm**: Come here, honey, I have a story to tell you.

**Rp**: Yay!

**Gm**: It all started about five years ago in Tokyo, Japan.

0-0-0

Tokyo, Japan 1997; Mid Winter...

"Come on, we can see the end if we cut around the back." Inuyasha, a half-demon, said.

"Kagome!" he heard a voice call. Inuyasha wanted to see were that voice was coming from. He ran to the source and came face-to-face with a human girl.

"Uh...Kagome, I uh..." Inuyasha stammered.

"Kagome!" Another girl, Ayame ran up to her. Inuyasha ran off before she got a chance to see him.

Ayame was a wolf demon and wolf demons seemed to have no other meaning in life then to tease him.

"Do you think Koga will notice this." Ayame said, referring to here new necklace.

"Koga is to self centered to notice anything without a mirror on it so he can see himself." Songo, a friend of theirs said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review!


	2. Koga

CH.2:KOGA

Koga was the fastest demon in Tokyo. Inuyasha loved to head him of on the sidelines, but this time he slipped and feel onto the track where everyone could see him. He ran. The crowed watching the race was angry but at the same time shocked. This half-breed was ruining the race, but he was the only known being on the planet who could keep up with Koga. The race was over. Koga could hear whispers about Inuyasha.

"Didn't make the team, Mutt-face?" Koga bullied Inuyasha for making him look like a fool.

"Inuyasha" He said.

"Whats that? I think it's the sound of know one caring."Koga said.

Inuyasha growled, but walked away in defeat. Kagome had been the whole thing. How could Koga do that to that poor half demon?Inuyasha lived on an old abandoned ship with his only friend, Miroku. Inuyasha just lied in his bed reflecting on how pathetic his life was. His thoughts drifted off to Kagome. Miroku knew that look, Inuyasha was in love with someone.

"What's her name?"

"Kagome...but she'd never so much as like me."

"Why not? This half-demon thing again?"

"Yeah."

"I say go ask the girl out."

Inuyasha said nothing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review!


	3. Dipheria And The Light Show

CH.3:DIPHERIA AND THE LIGHT SHOW

Kagome's little brother Sota got sick, along with every other kid under the age of eleven. The doctor said he'd been afflicted with diphtheria, a highly contagious disease which flows more freely in cold weather among children. He ordered Kagome and their parents to stay away from Sota until the treatment had been given. Kagome and Sota were best friends almost. She couldn't help but look in the window, only to see the terrible outbreak. Her parents were allowed to come into the room the he was in after a while, but not Kagome. As with any disease, the younger a person is the easier it is to catch it.

Inuyasha was a quarter of a mile away. He had taken Miroku's advice. Miroku had given Inuyasha a complete makeover. Inuyasha was dressed in blue jeans, a black long-sleeve T-shirt, and a pair of beat-up-but-still-pretty-good-sneakers. Inuyasha was going to ask Kagome out. He soaked his main in water, trying to sleek it back and look dissent.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha sputtered.

"Hi, Inuyasha wasn't it?" Kagome said, not looking at him.

"Yeah," Inuyasha was flattered that she remembered his name. Especially considering the fact that they'd never been formally introduced.

"I-I was wondering...If you're free tonight, that we can go down to that new pizza place. Y-ya know, together. My treat. Of course if you don't want to I understand." Needless to say, Inuyasha was very nervous. He'd never asked someone out before.

Kagome didn't respond to his offer.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Sota's in there." Kagome whispered.

"Why?"

"The doctor said its something called di-phar-e-ia." Kagome had trouble pouncing it.

"C'mon." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and lead her to a cellar.

In it, Kagome was sure to stay close to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, wanna see something beautiful?" Inuyasha asked.

"What can possibly be beautiful in an old cellar?" Kagome asked.

"Watch." The half-demon instructed as he moved a small pile of colorful bottles into the light.

After about five seconds, he got behind them, blocking it.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?"

"Look." Inuyasha said as he got out of the way.

The light hit them and light the bottles had absorbed burst forth in a dazzling display of a gorgeous multi-colored sheet that spread across the walls of the cellar. Kagome gasped.

"The Northern Lights!" She was amazed, to said the least. "It's so beautiful, Inuyasha."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, Inuyasha looked back.

Inuyasha was so hansom against the lights, and Kagome's beauty only increased a million times over.

Their lips started to drift together.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This was one of my favorite scenes in the whole movie. I wish I could see the Northern Lights. Review!


	4. I Didn't Do It!

CH.4: I DIDN'T DO IT!

**Last Time: **

**Kagome looked at Inuyasha, Inuyasha looked back.**

**Inuyasha was so hansom against the lights, and Kagome's beauty only increased a million times over.**

**Their lips started to drift together.**

0-0-0

The two almost kissed, but a voice broke the romantic aura.

"I FOUND HER." Koga yelled, and put his three-phase-plan into action.

Koga gathered up some dirt and threw it all over Kagome's cloths and loosend them so they were on the brink of coming off, making her look filthy. In addition to this, he dug his clews into her arms and covered Inuyasha's hands in her blood. For his last move, Koga threw Kagome on to the ground, hurting her in the process. This didn't bother him, all it did was make the scene all the more believable.

Kagome's father and Koga's boss came down into the cellar.

"'Looks like Inuyasha dragged your daughter down into the cellar and tried to force his evil self on her." Koga acted shocked. He loved doing bad things such as killing or stealing and always planted evidents that screamed 'Inuyasha did this.'

"A murderer, a thief, and now a rapist?!? This is a new low even for a sick creature like you, you rotten little bastard." Koga's boss said.

"Go on! Beat it and never come back!" Kagome's father yelled, picking up a gun.

Inuyasha ran, he didn't know were he was going, but he had to get out of there.

"AND IF YOU EVER COMEBACK, WE'LL KILL YOU!!!!" Both men screamed.

Kagome tried to go after him, but her wounds were to painful.

Great.

As if having the police on his tail 24/7 wasn't bad enough.

He stopped at 'home'.

"Inuyasha, you're home early.' She turn ya down?" Miroku said.

"Pack up your things, this town isn't safe anymore." Inuyasha said, packing his own stuff.

Inuyasha told Miroku the whole story.

That damn Koga, I can't believe he tricked the others into thinking you're a rapist." Miroku said.

"Not that it matters, I was already public enemy number one. C'mon, pack up." Inuyasha urged.

"I can't, I need to stay to prevent anymore rumors about you from spreading. When do you leave?"

"The day after tomorrow, tomorrow's a big race to see who'll go to the next town to get some medicine for those kids in the hospital. I have to prove to Kagome that I'm not just some uneducated, half-blooded bum. "

"But you ARE an uneducated, half-blooded bum. "

"True, but I can't let her know that. Starting the day after tomorrow, we're fugitives."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sorry for the delay, first I got sick, then came that whole Virginia Tech. thing that freaked me out, so...yeah. Review!


	5. Race!

CH.5: RACE!

The next day.

"He looks so dreamy!" Ayame said gawking at Koga.

"I don't see what the attraction is." Kagome said.

"Are you crazy? Koga saved you from being raped by that...that THING!" Sango said.

"His name is Inuyasha and he didn't try anything! Koga only made it look that way!"

"That creature is threatening you to make you say that!" Sango accused.

Somewhere els...

"If I can help those kids, I'd be a hero and no one would be trying to kill me. I've decided to really run that race."

(A/N: for this upcoming line, I have an easier way to read it at the bottom of the page.)

"Firstofall,getitthroughyourheadthatthetownstillwouldn'tlikeyouevenifyoudidsavethosekidswitchwon'thappenandifitdiditwouldn'tmatter!" Miroku said without even taking a breath.

"It's starting. Wish me luck!" Inuyasha said running to the track, paying no mind to Miroku's reasoning.

Luck? I don't wish you luck: I wish you SENSE!" Miroku yelled.

The runners were all shocked at seeing the half demon at the starting line. Inuyasha and the others rocketed out of the starting line. Everyone saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said.

"What's he think hes doing?" Ayame asked.

Countless police officers got on to the tack and tried to catch and arrest him. Because Inuyasha was running at full speed, he easily dodged them.

Ultimately, Inuyasha won, beating Koga by a full five feet.

An hour later, the race was over.

The team was Koga, and two friends of his, Ginta and Hakkaku, also wolf demons. No one even looked at Inuyasha. That night, he still had to get out of town.

"See ya. Or not..." Inuyasha said to Miroku.

"Let me tell you something Inuyasha." Miroku said. "A human cannot make this journey alone. But maybe, a demon can." (A/N: That was one of my favorite lines in to whole movie.)

Inuyasha nodded, and took off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I liked that scene from the movie, it was funny. I can't shake the feeling that Inuyasha is going on this journey for selfish reasons. Any tips on how I can make this a selfless act like it was in Balto? Review!

P.S. For those of you who had trouble reading that huge sting of words crammed together, heres what he said.

First of all, get it through your head that the town still wouldn't like you even if you did save those kids witch won't happen and if it did it wouldn't matter!"


	6. Realizations

CH.6: REALIZATIONS

Back in Tokyo, Kagome was worried. She hadn't seen Inuyasha in a while and missed him. She knew where she could go for help, seeing as her friends now hated Inuyasha for 'raping' Kagome.

"Miroku!"

"Kagome!" He said in shock.

"I know you know, monk. Where's Inuyasha? Tell me!" Kagome said in a tone that was completely unnatural for her.

"I've been sworn to secrecy." Miroku answered. He was keeping a straight face until Kagome gave him an indian sunburn.

"Dooowwwww! OK! Inuyasha went off to get the medicine for your brother and all those other kids."

"What? B-but it's freezing out there! He'll get himself killed!" Kagome said franticly.

"He wouldn't want you out here, Kagome. Inu-"

"Stop talking like that!" Kagome erupted in tears. "Don't talk about him like he's d-dea-...just don't." Kagome wailed and ran off the ship back to her house. Kagome through herself down on her bed and began to sob uncontrollably._ 'What's happening to me?'_

0-0-0

Inuyasha had been traveling aimlessly for almost a week when he slipped on ice. Inuyasha slid down a mountain to see Koga and his team. They had the medicine.

"Inuyasha?" Ikkaku said

"How did you find us?" Genta asked.

"Is anyone hurt?" The half demon asked.

"No." Koga said.

"But Koga got us lost"

"I can lead ya home."

"We don't need help from a lowly mutt like you!" Koga growled and throw Inuyasha back to a rock.

"Hey, all Inuyasha wants to do is help!" Ikkaku said.

"So what? Those brats don't concern me. I'm just in it for the fame, and your not taking that from me." Koga snarled. And laughed. "No matter what, I'll still be a hero in the eyes of the public and you'll still be chased by cops 24/7."

Inuyasha was stunned at his words. Those kids lives were in danger. Suddenly, it wasn't about him anymore. It was for Sota and all those other kids. Inuyasha ran to the edge of a cliff and Koga leaped after him. Inuyasha zipped away at the last minute, tricking Koga into jumping off the edge. Inuyasha took the medicine and lead the two other wolf demons up the mountain.

Koga leaped back up and watched his so-called friends fallow the half-breed. "That fool will never get home. I'll see to that."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It took forever, but I found a way to make it work. Review.


	7. Lies And The Truth

CH.7: LIES AND THE TRUTH

Back in Tokyo, a group of people gathered in a shack.

The door suddenly opened. "Inuyasha?" Kagome beamed.

"Koga." the others said.

Kagome looked disappointed. She really wanted to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha...He showed up and killed Genta and Ikkaku.. Then he threatened me to give him the medichin to deliver. And he just took it and-"

"Lier!" Kagome barked.

"Wha?" Koga and the others asked.

"Inuyasha would never do such a thing." Kagome reasoned.

"Why are you speaking on his behalf, he-"

"NO! IT WAS KOGA! KOGA CAME DOWN INTO THE CELLER, RIPPED AND DIRTIED MY CLOSE UP, HURT ME, SMEARED MY BLOOD ALL OVER INUYASHA AND THEW HIM ON TOP OF ME! INUYASHA DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS ALL KOGA!" Kagome screamed.

"He's threatening her to make her say that." Koga said.

"UGH!" Kagome let out a strain in anger as she ran out of the shack. The others looked at Koga. He wouldn't do that...would he?

0-0-0

Our in the tundra, Inuyasha had left good tracks to find his way home and was leading Genta and Hikkaku home when the whole thing fell apart. A blank sheet of snow sat before them. Inuyasha's tracks where gone! The half demon saw a fallen pine tree branch and even though smelling things is much harder in cold weather, somehow Inuyasha knew that it was Koga.

They wondered aimlessly before a cliff appeared out of no where! The medicine nearly fell but Inuyasha caught it. But the ground Inuyasha was standing on was thin, it crumbled and Inuyasha and the medicine fell out of site.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Review.


	8. Reach For The Light

CH.8: REACH FOR THE LIGHT

Inuyasha lied at the bottom of the cliff, ready to give up and let the cold claim his life.

_(Deep in the night, the winds blow cold)_

But then, Inuyasha saw someone.

_(and in a heartbeat, the fear takes hold)_

A man. He was tall with a dark tan and had violet steaks on both his cheeks. His long silver hair was pulled up in a ponytail and at his side were three swards. His aloof yet soft golden eyes seem to borrow into Inuyasha very soul.

_(Deep in the storm, there's a place that's soft and still)_

Inuyasha had a strange feeling, He knew this man, yet he didn't.

_"Where the road waits to be taken, if you only will)_

"Your ancestors believe in you, my son." He said, and disappeared.

_(The voices inside you can lead your soul astray_)

_"A human cannot make this journey alone. But maybe, a demon can."_

_(Don't turn away, don't you turn away)_

Suddenly, Inuyasha had the will-power to carry on.

_(Reach for the light)_

"Hay, look!" Genta shouted from the top of the cliff.

_(You might touch the sky)_

Ikkaku rushed to the edge to see Inuyasha with the medicine.

_(Stand on a mountain top, and see yourself flying)_

Inuyasha, with his newly found inspiration, along with Genta and Hikkaku ran back home.

_(Reach for the light, to capture a star)_

Inuyasha was no longer lost.

_(Come out of the darkness, and find out who you are)_

His fathers spirit told him were to go.

_(Somewhere in time, the truth shines through)_

0-0-0

Back in the shack, Koga was telling some phony story about himself and starting picking up on Ayame who loved it. "So then I-" He was cut off.

_(And the spirit know__s what it has to do)_

"Inuyasha! With Genta, Hikkaku, and the medicine!"

_(Somewhere in you there's a power with no name)_

Everyone was shocked.

_(It can rise to meet the moment and burn like a flame)_

Koga was lying, and what Kagome said must've been true.

_(And you can be stronger then anything you know)_

"Koga," Ayame started sweetly. " Kagome and Sango where right; you are a lowlife creep." A slapped him.

_(Hold on to what you see)_

Everyone left, going to Inuyasha: The real hero.

_(Don't let it go, don't you let it go)_

In minutes, the medicine was delivered and put into use.

_(Reach for the light_, _you might touch the sky)_

All those kids, including Sota, awakened.

_(Stand on a mountain top, and see yourself flying)_

A few days later, Koga was on trial for framing Inuyasha, and he broke down and confessed to everything.

_(Reach for the light, to capture a star)_

The wolf demon was sentenced to five life-terms in jail.

_(Come out of the darkness and find out who you are)_

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome.

_(There's no turning back when your destiny is calling)_

"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha stuttered.

_(Listen to the thunder roll and let your heart break free)_

Kagome came up to Inuyasha.

_(Reach for the light)_

"Inuyasha, thank you so much for saving my brother."

_(You might touch the sky)_

"Yeah, well, I-" Inuyasha was cut off, by Kagome's lips."

_(Stand on a mountain top and see yourself flying)_

"Ya know, that pizza-date offer still stands." Inuyasha smiled.

_(Reach for the light, to c__apture a star)_

"I'd love to."

_(Come out of the darkness, and find out who you are)_

**0-0-0**

**Rockpaw**: He sounds like a real hero!

**Grandma**: Oh yes, he is, and we're here.

**Rp**: Sweet!

**Gm**: Don't go to far, honey. And don't speak to strangers.

**Rp**: Sara!

**Sara**: Hey, girl.

**Rp**: Wanna hear a really cool story?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In Loving Memory Of Maxine Stanard...


End file.
